


Eating Out

by Fabwords



Series: Bite Me [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started on a stakeout, words were said, assumptions were made, feelings were hurt.  </p><p>Will they talk it out so they can make out?  I think they might.</p><p>For both of them, 'eating out' will never be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> ****THIS WILL GET EXPLICIT IN THE SECOND CHAPTER****
> 
> The charactors are not my own they belong to 'Teen Wolf', we're just playing with them.

Stiles and Derek had been sitting in Derek’s Toyota for an hour, watching a house where a witch’s coven was reported to meet. It was Scott’s idea to watch the place. The pack really had no problem with witches in general, but these women were new to town so a little surveillance seemed prudent.

It wasn’t the most fun way to spend a Saturday night, but in a way Stiles was kind of pleased that it was him and Derek on watch this time. He had been developing a bit of a crush on the emotionally aloof werewolf for some time now. Ever since Derek gave up his Alpha status to save his sister the crush had given way to something a lot more like feelings. Secrete feelings of course. This was a perfect opportunity to spend some quality time soaking up this one sided relationship.

Derek was in no way happy to be sitting idle. Sure it was nice for the first 15 minutes, listening to Stiles babble on about school, friends and the weird goings on that have become day to day living in Beacons Hill.

Around the 16 minute mark though, Derek started to become restless. Thirty minutes in and the close proximity of the fidgety teen started to fray his nerves. The heady scent that uniquely Stiles filled his senses and dulled his mind. Although Derek would never admit it out loud, there were two words that he always associated with Stiles scent, Pray and Mine.

There were other words as well, feelings that came and went with each interaction, feelings such as, annoyance, disbelieve, frustration and at times even amusement, but every time they were together, and even sometimes when they were not, Pray and Mine always fit.

“God will this watch never end?” Derek grumbled, shortly after Stiles had stretched is long arms backwards, his shirt raising up to show a glimpse of pale flesh and the dark trail of hair that disappeared into the low waist of his jeans.

“Oh my god, have you always been this impatient.” Stiles asked, smirking infuriatingly.

“I can be very patient when the situation requires.” Derek argued. “But this just seems to be nothing more than Scott’s way to testing our loyalty.”

“Oh come on.” Stiles scoffed, “You use to send us out on ridiculous missions all the time.”

“I use to send YOU out to keep you out of the way.” 

“I knew it!” Stiles cried, punching Derek in the arm. “I knew you were just trying to get rid of me.”

“Trying to keep you safe.”

“Oh.”

The two fell quite for about thirty seconds before Stiles started chatting about all the things he had learnt about witches in his research this week.

“You know, most of that stuff is completely made up don’t you.”

“Maybe, maybe not, it’s not like any of you guys are experts in witches.” Stiles challenged.

“I’m hungry.” Derek stated out of the blue, pouting a little and folding his arms across his chest.

“Hi hungry I’m Stiles.” Derek looked at the boy with pure contempt which just made him grin wider.

“What?” He teased, his hands held up in a show of innocence. 

“You’re an idiot.”

“God, why don’t you go and hunt down a bunny to eat.”  
“Maybe I should just eat you.” The werewolf all but growled.

Suddenly Stiles heart rate skyrocketed, his eyes flew open wide and his face fell to an even paler shade than normal.

“Stiles, are you alright?” Derek asked, alarmed by the reaction. Instead of answering the teen just nodded, eyes still open too wide, mumbling something about homework and falling out of the car and running into the night.

Derek watched in shocked awe as the teen ran for his jeep, leaping into the driver’s seat and barrelling down the street before the Toyota’s door swung shut. Derek blinked, running the event over in his head, he didn’t understand why, but the fear he heard in Stiles heart was clear. Even after all this time, all they had been through, he still didn’t trust him and that thought was depressing. 

“You’re home early.” Peter Hale noted. “Date night not go so well?”

“I wasn’t on a date.” Derek huffed.

Peter rolled his eyes and turned back towards the TV. 

“Why are you here, and where did that TV come from?” The werewolf grumbled.

“I’m here delivering a TV.” Peter replied without looking. “You’re welcome.”

“I didn’t want a TV, and I don’t need to see you either.” 

“Well, if that’s how you feel, I’ll be on my way.” Peter scoffed, flicking off the screen and walking towards his nephew, his hands outstretched in an act of defencelessness. “You should stay away from the humans, they are nothing but trouble.”

“Yeah, you might be right.” Derek answered quietly.

Surprised at his nephew’s admission, Peter stopped in his tracks. “Really? You finally agree with me, something you want to share?”

The two werewolves faced each other, a battle of wills, eyebrows and sassy eyerolls. Derek was the one to give in. “They still think of us as monsters.”

“It’s their world and we are monsters.” Peter placed a hand on his nephews shoulder and squeezed it lightly. “For now.”

Derek just shook his head sadly. “After all we’ve been through, he, they still don’t trust me.”

“Stiles?” It was a question, but also a statement.

“Not exclusively him,” Derek noted his Uncle’s hard glare. “But, yeah.”

Sighing like the words actually hurt, and perhaps they did, Peter asked what happened. Derek told him about the stake out, about the boy’s response to him at his little joke about hunting the boy down, his fear, how he ran.

“What exactly did you say to him?”

“Nothing really, I was hungry and he suggested that I go hunt down a bunny, and I said that perhaps I should just eat him.”

“Hmmm, are you sure he was afraid?” 

“His heart rate rocketed and he literarily ran.”  
“You know, one’s heart can beat for more reasons than just simple fear.” Again Derek rolled his eyes at his Uncle. “Excitement, dread, …. Lust.”

“Have you been at the wolfs bane again?”

“Have you ever looked at his internet history?” Peter grinned at Derek, petting him on the back as he headed for the door. “Go have a look, I’m pretty sure you will find something of interest there.”

Derek slid the loft’s door shut after his uncle’s departure, still hurt and angry about the night’s events and just a little puzzled about Peter’s cryptic departing words. He really didn’t care what Stiles did, he certainly had no intention of snooping through his laptop’s internet history, that’s for sure.

Well that was how it was, up until a week later when he was confronted by an angry Alpha teen. “What the hell did you do to Stiles?” Scott demanded to know. It was the end of another pack meeting that Stiles had failed to show up for.

“I didn’t do anything.” Derek huffed.

“Well something happened, I’ve never seen him this heartbroken.” Scott insisted.

Derek had trouble sleeping that night, actually he had barely slept all week, but he was particularly restless that night. One thought kept circling his mind. Heartbroken. Stiles was not the one heartbroken, he was. That was the thought that really kept him awake.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek follows his Uncle's advice. Yes really, but it's all good, some times Peter is actually helpful.

Derek couldn't sleep, every time he tried the image of Stiles terrified face haunted him.

He should be angry, fed up with having the pack doubt him, having Stiles doubt him, not trust him, not know him. But he wasn't angry, he was sad. When did it become so important to him that Stiles knew him? When did this happen? When had the boy snuck under his skin and into his heart?

Shit.

Sleep a forgotten dream, Derek slipped out into the night shifted and ran.

He didn't intend to run to the boy’s room, yet before long that is where he found himself. 

He wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved to find stiles room empty. Derek noted the laptop sitting on the desk. Perhaps it was just a morbid curiosity that pushed him to follow Peter's advice; lord knows his advice had led to grief before. However he was here now, so he might as well check out what had been catching the boy's attention lately.

It didn't take long for Derek to find what he was looking for, although it was not what he expected.

The clip was called "the stakeout". 

_It started with a shot of a dark haired man slouching behind the wheel of a non descript vehicle, clearly laying in watch of something or someone. Within moments a slim man with closely sawn head, moved out from a doorway and headed towards the car. Leaning down to look into the dim interior the kid smirked. "So I'm going out to get some dinner, thought you’d like to know.”_

_“Don't know what you're talking about”. The dark hair man tried._

_“Yeah right, like you haven't been watching my door for the past four hours”._

_The guy seems to consider for a moment before shrugging and looking straight ahead._

_The younger guy leans in through the car window, the smirk still present. "So you look like a guy that would appreciate a nice piece of meat, or maybe some hot sausage."_

_"Yeah, you offering?" The older man challenges._

_"Pretty sure I might have something to satisfy you."_

_The footage cuts to what was supposed to be the inside of the guys flat, furnished with a low sturdy table, wide single lounge and a long flat couch, all in black leather._

_The two men stood facing each other, the bigger older guy with his arms folded, stony faced, the younger one smirking and looking him over appreciatively._

_"So what's the big idea watching my door anyway?"_

_"Someone thinks you might be up to something." He answers, vaguely._

_"Well I'd like to be." The boy drawled._

_"You keep looking at my crotch like that you going to find yourself throat deep on my cock."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Yeah."_

Derek sighed in frustration, he really didn't get the appeal of porn, the acting was appalling, the set cheap and the story line completely ridiculous. He dragged the bar across, skipping a few minutes of awkward pre-sex conversation. 

_The footage now showed the older guy sitting on the single chair, younger man kneeling between the older guy’s strong, bare thighs. With large hands bracing around the sawn head, the youth's mouth was being rammed down the big guy’s cock._

Derek's thoughts turned to Stiles, unbidden. He couldn’t help but picture Stiles in that position, Derek’s hands tangled up in the boy’s now-longer hair.

_"That's right baby, take it, take it all."_ The porn guy droned on.

Derek skipped a few minutes, when the clip stopped the two men were standing in the kitchen completely naked now.

_"I'm still hungry." The big guy growled, his eyes devouring the slim but strong looking body before him._

_"Is that right?" the guy smirked. "Well if you can’t get your fill here perhaps you need to go hunt down a bunny or something."_

_"I'd rather just eat you."_

Derek clicked pause, backed the clip up and pressed play again. _"I'd rather just eat you."_ The guy repeated.

The clip played on.

_The big guy launched himself on to the little guy, his mouth devouring the boy’s hungrily, before hoisting him up on to the bench, pushing his shoulders back and dragging his hips over the edge, grabbing the boys thighs, spreading them wide and back, exposing the boys arse to the camera. The man hummed appreciatively and lent in, lapped a thick stripe over his hole. The boy hissed and pressed his arse back. The older man placed a hand on each cheek, pulling them apart and dived in, his tongue flicking over the hole, thumbs rubbing against the rim, slowly stretching him open. The two men began to groaning louder and louder, sounding more and more forced and unnatural._

Derek hit the mute, this thoughts drifting, imaging how his boy would sound. Would he groan or curse or try to muffle his sound? So lost in his thoughts he almost missed the sound of Stiles jeep approaching, only hearing it as it was pulling into the drive.

By the time stiles bounded up the stairs Derek was back out on the roof. He sat for a moment, somewhat dazed by what he just witnessed. 

Stiles dumped his satchel in the corner of his room and flopped down on his bed, apparently exhausted. "You planning to lurk out their all night sourwolf?" 

Derek sighed. "Not all night, no."

Stiles chuckled at that. "Look, if this is about the other night you don't have to worry, I'm not going to try and jump you or anything."

"I'm not worried." He didn't mean to sound so indignant. 

"Look, you're into the ladies, I get that, I mean I like the ladies, it's just something you, um, said." He waited a beat but when Derek didn't respond he added. "It's no big deal."

"Then why have you been avoiding me then?"

"I haven't." The teen lied. Derek let the lie go unchallenged. "I just thought I'd give you space, you know, to get over it."

"Stiles." Derek slipped through the window, sitting on the ledge. "I don't need space from you. You don't understand, I didn't know what you were thinking.

Stiles turned his head to give the werewolf a disbelieving look. "You looked so horrified, so disgusted." The teen said in a near whisper as if the words were so hurtful to him that he couldn't say it out loud.

"No Stiles, I was angry and hurt, I thought you were scared of me."

"Why would I be scared of you?" The teen scoffed.

"Because, I thought you believed that I would eat you."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." Stiles sighed.

"No." Derek growled "I mean literally eat you."

"Dude if you don't want to give me another bonner you gotta stop saying that."

"You idiot, I'm talking about, biting, with my teeth."

"Dude, not helping." Stiles groaned, pressing down on his cock with the heel of his hand."

"Stiles, you're not listening to me, I'm trying to say," Derek stopped talking when he noticed the sly grin on the boys face. "You’re messing with me aren't you."

"What! Who me?" Stiles looked up with mock innocence.

"Yes you." Derek stood within the room now, moved closer to the bed and sat down next to him. "So we’re OK then?"

"Never better." 

"Good, Now I don't have to worry about Scott giving me another one of his talks." He gave a soft smile to Stiles and gently bumped shoulders with him. "Plus I kind of like us being friendly."

"Yeah, how friendly?" Stiles asked, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. He laughed at Derek's shocked expression. "Sorry dude. Too soon?"

"Actually Stiles there may have been another misunderstand here." Derek said as he turned to face the boy, one hand moving to gently cup the back of his head. "I'm not only into the ladies, as you put it."

“Are you serious?” Stiles gasped. Derek didn’t say anything, just quirked one eyebrow in a ‘I’m always serious’ look and continued to hold the boys gaze. 

“So, you like, want to, you know, but I thought you didn’t know how, err, that is um.” Stiles rambled. Derek just smiled at him. “I’ve got clips of it, we could watch them, you know, try and figure it out.

“Stiles.” Derek leaned in close to whisper into Stiles ear. “I’m well aware of how to please my partner sexually; I’m quite good at foreplay actually.” 

Stiles felt the blood drain from his body, filling his cock at the man’s words. "Oh. My. God."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, would you like another chapter where Derek rocks Stiles world with his sex skills, or maybe a less-than-perfect-but-still-hot romp?? Leave a comment if you do.


End file.
